SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Recuerdos que llegan para endulzar el corazón de un tirano.
1. Chapter 1

Si no te hubiera conocido mi mundo no estaría de cabeza. No tendría por qué estar en constante inseguridad, pensando solo en ti y en estupideces tan vergonzosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno de mis primeros recuerdos es sobre un día mientras jugaba en el parque. Yo no era un niño muy social, no por timidez, sino porque disfrutaba divirtiéndome solo. Mis padres pensaban que no había muchos juegos que pudiera practicar si siempre estaba en soledad pero ellos estaban equivocados; me gustaba columpiarme y romper mis propios records, sacar libros de la biblioteca y leerlos bajo un árbol, subir montañas y buscar insectos, no necesitaba amigos para hacer ese tipo de cosas. En aquella ocasión batía nuevamente mi record de altura en los columpios, di un gran salto desde ese alto e hice presión en mis piernas para caer en pie. Habría sido un completo éxito de no ser por ti; ese niño fastidioso al que pocas veces escuche hablar hasta ese entonces.

**- ¡Cuidado! **Su grito chillante me desconcentró y termine con una raspadura.

**- ¡Auch! M-me duele.** Mire la sangre en mi rodilla y con lagrimitas en los ojos no me permití llorar. Los hombres no lloran.

**- ¿E-estas bien?** Se acercaba con pasos y mirada tímida. Parecía un gatito asustado.

Te lance una mirada afilada, hice un puchero inconscientemente y me di la vuelta molesto. Yo me iba cuando tú comenzaste a correr para alcanzarme. Tus pasos eran muy pequeños y en tú desesperación caíste y empezaste a llorar. No era como solían llorar los otros niños, aquellos que hacían berrinche y gritaban por cualquier raspadura, tú sollozabas y apretabas tus dientes. No era un inconsciente como para dejar a un niño tirado a medio parque así que me acerque y te di la mano para ayudarte a levantarte.

**- ¿Y tus padres?** Pregunte para guiarlo con ellos. Mire por todo el parque y no había nadie más con excepción de nosotros.

Negó con su cabeza agachada. **- V-vine yo solito.**

Te vi con un poco de asombró. Parecías un niño no mayor de cuatro años y no era común que estuvieras solo en el parque a esa edad y menos a esa hora. Empezaba a bajar el sol y mostraba un lindo atardecer.

**- Te llevo a tu casa, ¿en dónde vives?**

Con un poco de miedo levantaste tu dedo índice y me señalaste la dirección. Me molestaba ver que interrumpieras mis actividades pero tampoco podía dejarte ahí, era peligroso, mi responsabilidad como hermano mayor me llamaba. Me fuiste dando direcciones hasta que llegamos a tu casa, el camino fue demasiado familiar. Irritado miraba a un lado mi casa.

_- ¿Este mocoso es mi vecino?... cómo no me había dado cuenta._

Me había quedado mudo. Sabía que era despistado, mis padres lo recalcaban en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez me impresione de mí mismo. Todavía recordaba hace dos años el montón de cajas por la mudanza de la familia a la casa de junto pero solo recordaba a ese niño castaño de lentes, no recordaba la presencia de un bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atesoro ese recuerdo con especial cariño pues es cuando te conocí. Tú tal vez no lo recuerdes y eso para mí representa un alivio. Me gusta tener un par de secretos pues no quiero que notes que eres más importante de lo que te imaginas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis días no cambiaron como suele suceder en las historias de romance. Yo seguía disfrutando de mi vida como infante. Atrapaba bichos que después mostraba a papá y la lectura en algunos libros era muy interesante. Muchos días pase en el parque pero ya no te veía por ahí. Los vecinos no solían salir de casa y en raras ocasiones lograba ver al que parecía ser tu hermano mayor pero tu presencia parecía inexistente. Por mucho tiempo pensé que mi encuentro debió de haber sido con un fantasma.

Un año pasó y yo cursaba segundo año en la escuela elemental; no hubo real diferencia con el año anterior. Todas las tardes al salir de la escuela solía pasear por las avenidas, a mis padres no les agradaba la idea pero a mí me gustaba ser independiente. Recorría las casas hasta que vi ese extraño edificio. «Clase abierta de Karate» decía el letrero de afuera. Entre y observe a los participantes en rondas de combate.

_- ¡Aquel niño!_

En donde con sorpresa me di cuenta que estabas tú. Eras muy pequeño pero disciplinado y sorprendentemente fuerte. Admiré impresionado como derribabas a un niño más grande que tú. Espere a que el evento finalizara y te aborde desprevenido.

**- No espere que fueras tan fuerte.**

**- ¿E-eh?** Secaba su sudor con una toalla y me volteaba a ver asustado. Siempre llevaba esa tonta cara. **- N-no es verdad, todos pueden hacerlo si lo intentan.** Bajó su mirada con decepción y estrujó la toalla con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban pero en ese momento no entendía por qué.

**- No deberías ser tan negativo. **Golpee su espalda dándole ánimos. **- Parece algo muy divertido.** Ver a cada uno de los ganadores de los encuentros derribar a su contrincante se miraba muy entretenido. Tal y como en las películas.

_- Nadie se volvería a meter en mi camino. _Pensé muy entusiasmado.

**- N-no es divertido.** Declaró avergonzado. **- A mí no me gusta lastimar a otros niños.** Su mirada me reveló que quería llorar.

**- ¿Si no te gusta por qué no lo dejas?**

**- N-no puedo. **Dijo con dificultad.

**- ¿Por qué no?**

Yo solo preguntaba curioso pero tú no me diste una respuesta. Pronto mis sospechas comenzarían. Regresamos juntos a casa pues nos dirigíamos en la misma dirección. No conversamos en el camino, yo no encontré la necesidad. Aun llevabas tu uniforme de karate y una pequeña mochila contigo cuando llegamos. Una mujer salió de la gran puerta y gritó descontrolada; tu madre.

**- ¡Tetsuhiro, te advertí que regresaras a casa cuanto antes! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo!?**

**- M-mamá. **

Tu vista se nubló, tus manos temblaban pero sujetaste fuertemente la parte baja de mi camisa y te escondiste detrás de mí. Buscabas un escudo para protegerte. Te miré extrañado pero tú me suplicaste ayuda con la mirada.

**- Siento las molestias. **Se dirigió a mí. **- Pero Tetsuhiro tiene clase en este momento y su profesor espera adentro. **

Su semblante era falso, como niño podía percatarme de eso, ella no era una buena mujer y tarde que temprano me daría cuenta de la verdad que deseaban esconder; de la cual quería protegerte. Ese día te abandone a tu suerte, no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si entonces hubiéramos escapado no tendrías que haber soportado tanto dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Insistí tanto que logré convencer a mis padres de asistir a las mismas clases de karate. Ellos querían que practicara un deporte que me enseñara el valor del trabajo en equipo pero yo era más terco y persistente. Quería aprender todos esos movimientos y a defenderme solo. No lo hacía por ti, lo hacía por mí; todavía no eras alguien importante. Asistía todos los días después de clase y me encontraba contigo con regularidad. Regresábamos a casa juntos pero no éramos amigos, apenas se podría decir que conocidos.

_- Morinaga…_

Tu apellido lo recordaba por la placa afuera de tu casa y durante un tiempo tu nombre fue un misterio para mí; era algo difícil de recordar cuando lo que siempre miraba era esa placa. Llegamos a enfrentarnos pero yo sabía que no lo tomabas en serio, eso me enfurecía.

**- ¡Si no peleas en serio nunca podrás ganarme! **Lo había derribado y tenía mi pie sobre su pecho.

**- Pero yo no quiero ganarte. **Volteaba su rostro para no verme a los ojos.

**- Pero yo si quiero que tomes esto en serio. **

Me irritaba tanto tu desinterés cuando sabía lo bueno que eras

**- ¡Tsk! Como quieras.** Me di media vuelta y me aleje.

Regresábamos a casa como siempre pero hoy sería como ningún otro día. Como acostumbraba caminaba adelante con un paso más apresurado que el tuyo, tú permanecías a mis espaldas y con la cabeza agachada. La hora del regreso siempre te entristecía.

**- ¡Auch! **Voltee y mire como su mochila caía. Su ceño se fruncía con dolor y aplicaba un poco de presión en su brazo izquierdo.

**- Oi, ¿estás bien?** Me acerque y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura.

**- S-sí, aay aauch…** Se volvió a quejar pero esta vez se encorvó y sobó con su mano.

**- Déjame ver.** Destape su brazo y vi un feo moretón. Me asusté mucho de pensar que yo lo había provocado así que me disculpe. **- Lo siento.**

**- Esta bien, esto no es tu culpa.**

**- Claro que si niño tonto, esto no pasaría si tomaras los encuentros en serio.** Lo regañaba.

**- N-no, todo esto es mi culpa… todo es… **Comenzó a gotear y sonrojado limpiaba sus lágrimas.

No entendía tu tristeza pero algo en ti me extraño. La manera en que llorabas no era la manera habitual, esa vez dejaste que tus emociones te llevaran y lloraste con mucho más desahogo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si hubieras confiado en mí en ese momento, si me hubieras confesado todo, yo te habría ayudado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y tú no regresabas al dojo. No le tome tanta importancia sino hasta que el profesor pregunto por ti. Como él no tuvo éxito al contactarte me pidió a mí ir en tu búsqueda. Despreocupado toque el timbre y una vez más me encontré contigo. Tu mirada reflejaba temor y con una fina voz me hablaste.

**- H-hola.**

**- Nada de hola, ¿por qué no has ido al dojo?, el sensei está preocupado y... ¿qué te paso en la cara?** Me percate de un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.

**- N-nada, yo ¿me caí?... sí, eso… me caí. **Sus manitas sostenían la puerta y ligeramente temblaba.

**- ¡Eso no es cierto!**

**- Ehh…** Inclinó sus cejas preocupado porque hubiera descubierto la verdad.

Tus acostumbradas ropas de manga larga querían ocultarle la verdad al mundo. Ese día me despedí sin hacer más preguntas y al siguiente acudiste sin falta a clases pero ahora estabas bajo la mira. No podía creer que un niño tan pequeño constantemente tuviera ese tipo de lesiones, menos para alguien como tú que parecía ser un niño muy listo.

Las estaciones pasaron y el tiempo siguió su curso, ahora tú asistías a la misma escuela que yo. Me levantaba muy temprano pues me gustaba ser el primero en llegar, en ocasiones nuestros caminos se cruzaban, tú siempre salías muy temprano de tu casa. Nuestros horarios comenzaron a coincidir y sin decir palabra, sin pensarlo, empezamos a esperarnos para ir juntos a la escuela; fue un acuerdo mutuo.

**- Buenos días Senpai.** Llegó con su tonta sonrisa.

**- Buenos días, mocoso.** Contestaba con mi mal humor mañanero.

**- Senpai, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así. **Chilló. Pequeñas lagrimitas amenazaban con salir.

**- Ya, ya… Morinaga.** Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que se calmara. **- Vamos que se hace tarde. **Ordené. Caminábamos con nuestros gorritos amarillos para que la gente reconociera que éramos niños de escuela elemental.

Tus pasos más cortos que los míos. Intentabas seguir siempre mi paso pero te quedabas atrás, era algo natural. Cuando ya no te sentía cercas volteaba y regresaba a tu lado.

**- Ahh…** Suspiraba acercándome a él. **- Dame la mano o te perderás… eres muy lento. **Comenté molesto.

**- L-lo siento. Gracias Senpai.** Tomó mi mano con gentileza y la apretó.

Nuestro camino siempre era el mismo. Te guiaba por el camino que nos indicaban a todos durante la orientación; los padres normalmente asistían pero los tuyos no lo hicieron. Eras un niño muy curioso y observas a detalle el paisaje, eras el tipo de persona que hace esas cursilerías; lo sigues siendo.

**- Mira Senpai, las hormiguitas son muy fuertes… ¡ah! esas de ahí están cargando un gran pedazo de pan.** El imbécil se detuvo a medio camino a mirar hormigas en un jardín. **- ¡Ustedes pueden!** Incluso las animaba.

**- ¡Deja de detenerte!, es molesto.** Tire de su brazo y lo obligue a levantarse. **- Vamos, no podemos estar aquí.** Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

**- Está bien.** Caminaba desanimado hasta que… **- ¡Mira Senpai!** Esta vez apunto arriba pero continuaba con su andar. **- Ese avión está dejando una nube cuando va por el cielo.** Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver eso.

**- ¿No es lo que hacen todos los aviones?... deja de distraerte y mira al frente idiota. **

**- Pero es muy bonito.**

**- ¡Tsk! Has lo que quieras pero no vayas a detenerte otra vez. **Le advertí sujetando su mano con más fuerza.

Admirabas cosas que para mí eran trivialidades, te gustaba disfrutar y ver el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Incluso te enamoraste de una persona como yo y lograste que me enamorara de una persona como tú. Siempre fui diferente pero tú fuiste lo suficientemente raro para hacerme compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- ¿Senpai puedo sentarme a comer contigo? **Llegaba con una cajita en la mano.

**- Mmm…** Asentí mientras comía una bolita de arroz. **- … ¿pero no sería mejor que comas con tus amigos? **Pregunté mientras se sentaba.

_- Puede que sea un tonto pero en las clases de educación física siempre está rodeado de otros niños. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ellos logran ser más idiotas que este idiota. _

**- P-pero tú siempre estás solo…** Mencionó con la cabeza agachada y abriendo su caja de almuerzo.

**- Es porque odio a la gente tonta, y mi grupo esta infestado de esa peste.** Tome un poco de jugo sin tomarle importancia.

**- Y-ya veo…** Dijo con una media sonrisa. Me quede observando lo que comía y enfurecí.

**- ¡Otra vez no tienes nada con que acompañar el arroz!** Su comida no era más que bolitas de arroz y un jugo. Mamá solía regañarme cuando solo comía eso por lo que debía de ser muy malo.

**- Es lo único que sé cocinar.** Se puso triste y le pegó una mordida.

_- Siempre decía que era porque le gustaban mucho… así que esa es la razón. _

**- ¿Acaso tu mamá no prepara tú almuerzo? Yo no podría con el mío, mamá lo hace por mí.**

**- Mi mamá… ella es diferente. Me enseñó a hacer esto y ahora yo lo hago solito. **

_- Otra vez esa cara. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando habla de su familia. Es un niño muy raro, se emociona por nada y pone esa cara por su familia. _

**- Ten, toma del mío.** Le avente mi comida sobre la suya.

**- Pero… **

**- Mamá siempre hace mucha comida aunque le digo que no. Ya no quiero así que puedes comértela. **

Mi actitud no siempre era la mejor pero mis intenciones lo eran. No sabía lidiar con los momentos de tensión por lo que los terminaba por empeorar. Tú aprendiste a lidiar con eso y yo me acostumbre a tratar contigo de esa manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre fuiste un idiota pero ahora… eres mi idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los días se convirtieron en una rutina. Yo me acostumbre a tu presencia y tú a la mía. Siempre intentabas mostrarme maravillas entre todos esos "Mira Senpai" que terminaban por hartarme. No puedo mentir y decir que nunca disfrute de ellas pero alguien tenía que cortar con la holgazanería y yo era perfecto para eso. Nuestro horario seguía hasta después de clase y también te arrastraba por todo el camino mientras tú te detenías.

_- ¿Y ahora qué?_ Sentí que el bulto que venía jalando tras de mí no se movía. Me gire y vi cómo se quedaba embobado viendo una vitrina.

**- Oi, ¿qué haces? **No respondía. **- ¡Oi Morinaga!** Zarandeé un poco su brazo.

**- ¡Ah Senpai! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ya no caminas? **

**- Eso es lo que quiero preguntar… ¿qué es lo que tanto miras? **Mi enojo comenzaba a presentarse.

**- Y-yo solo…** Se sonrojo y dejó de hablar. Voltee a donde antes se dirigía su vista.

_- ¿Una dulcería?_

**- Si quieres entrar y comprar algo no me enojaré… siempre y cuando lo hagas rápido.** Me cruce de brazos para sonar más autoritario.

**- Senpai, sabes que no me dejan comer dulces…** Expresó con tristeza.

**- ¿¡Ja!? Eso es una tontería. Si tienes tantas ganas de comer dulces deberías de hacerlo. No es algo de todos los días así que no le hace daño a tus dientes. **

**- Pero…** Dudaba. **- Es mejor que no lo haga.** Tomó nuevamente mi mano. **- Mejor vámonos.** Apresuró su paso y ahora él tomaba el rumbo.

Siempre seguías las reglas que te imponían, eras tentado pero tu voluntad por complacer a quienes te despreciaban era muy fuerte. Los apreciabas tanto que no te importaban sus regaños. No entendía mucho de tu situación, no compartías esas cosas conmigo, pero llegue a escuchar muchos gritos salir de tu casa, a ti llorando y un sinfín de situaciones sospechosas.

**- ¿Otra vez estas llorando?** Te encontré escondido entre uno de los juegos del parque. Te vi salir corriendo de tu casa y me preocupe.

_- Por qué siempre hace lo mismo._

**- N-no, no estoy… llorando. **Hablaba entre cortado mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

**- Eres un mentiroso, desde aquí puedo verte bien.** Me senté a su lado. **- ¿Y esta vez que fue?** Suavice mi voz.

**- No aprendí mi última lección con el violín. **Tallaba sus ojos pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Miraba constantemente los golpes en tu cuerpo, en tus brazos, ahora tenía una mejor idea de lo que pasaba.

**- Si no te gusta deberías decírselo a tus papás. **

_- No deberías dejar que te hicieran esas marcas. _

**- Se ven dolorosas. **

**- Y-ya no duelen…** Confesó entre sollozos. **- Solo pasa cuando no hago lo que me dicen. **

_- No está bien… y tú no dejas de repetir las mismas mentiras. _

**- Toma.** Le lance una pequeña bolsa a sus manos.

**- ¿¡Dulces!?** Su mirada se iluminó en un instante y dejó los lamentos.

**- Sí. Mamá últimamente compra muchos, es algo extraño.** Dije mientras me quede analizando mis palabras. Ciertamente no entendía porque su repentino antojo por los dulces.

**- G-gracias.** Se llevó un dulce a la boca y lo saboreaba con completa felicidad. El resto, como siempre, los guardo para después, decía que quería disfrutarlos tanto como pudiera.

Los años siguieron pasando y tus heridas dejaron de aparecer; eso me alivio un poco pero dentro de mí sabía que todo se debía a tu obediencia.

La desgracia llegó a mi vida y cambió mi forma de ser. La pérdida de mamá fue muy difícil de superar, más al tener que afrontarla solo. Me volví mucho más frío y deje de frecuentarte; ya no esperaba por ti en las mañanas, no regresaba junto a ti y deje las clases de karate. Me preocupaba más por mis hermanos y tuve que asumir mi papel de hermano mayor al tomar el control de mi casa. Papá no estaba y alguien debía de velar por mis hermanos. La responsabilidad cayó sobre mis hombros sin tener una salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdóname si te lastime. Perdóname si fui muy duro con mi indiferencia pero hice lo que creía necesario. No me arrepiento de mis acciones pero me hubiera gustado estar para ti cuando más me necesitaste; mi ausencia fue la que te orilló por un mal camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestros estudios continuaron hasta llegar a la escuela media. Ambos compartíamos el mismo uniforme pero ya no te veía en la escuela. Me sumergí dentro de los libros y en la escuela solo me preocupaba por el estudio. Regresaba a casa tan pronto tenía la oportunidad. Pasaron semanas sin que te viera hasta que de pronto desapareciste de mi mundo. Tu existencia fue borrada de mi memoria y tú tampoco me buscaste.

Vi un camión de mudanza y cajas por doquier. Los vecinos estaban por mudarse cuando la cara de un torpe niño pasó por mi mente. Me pregunte qué es lo que había sido de ti, te busque pero no te encontré. Con repudio me dijeron que hace un tiempo que tú no vivías ahí.

_- Te fuiste y no te despediste… idiota._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo culparte, yo fui él que se olvidó primero de ti. Después de tu compañía por años yo te pague de la peor forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de tu ausencia. La vida continua y yo no podía quedarme atrás, sino lo hice con mamá, no iba a hacerlo por ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero tu regresaste… ¿no es así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El curso de la vida siguió. Yo era llamado "tirano" en esta etapa de mi vida; aún permanece ese apodo. Me volví una persona reservada y no dejaba entrar a nuevos extraños en mi vida. "No necesito amigos" era lo que constantemente me repetía para convencerme. Tú presencia me hiso falta mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Mi vida la dedique completamente a mi familia y al estudio, dos cosas que amaba y eran muy importantes para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tú viniste a darle un completo giro a mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestros caminos coincidieron y tú te enamoraste de mí, podría asegurar que por segunda ocasión, fue amor a primera vista. Ambos cambiamos, ninguno de los dos permanecía siendo el mismo niño que alguna vez fuimos. Tú te acercabas a mí, como siempre lo habías hecho, pero yo no te recordaba más. Todo había quedado en el pasado. Te presentaste un sinfín de veces, fue lo que me confesaste, y a pesar de que me parecías familiar no podía recordarte; tal vez no quería hacerlo. Dejaste de ser ese niño torpe, tímido y llorón que necesitaba de mí, para convertirte en un acosador pervertido que también necesitaba de mí.

**- Oye Senpai, Senpai… Tatsumi-senpai.** Me gritabas alejándote de tu compañía.

**- ¿Qué quieres?** Preguntaba molesto.

**- Soy Morinaga, tu kouhai, por favor recuerda mi nombre por una vez. **

**- Si no te conozco, entonces, no te conozco… ¿qué quieres?**

Eso se repitió tantas veces que no puedo recordar pero que probablemente a ti te lastimaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero nunca te diste por vencido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estando en la cafetería.

**- Senpai puedo sentarme junto a ti. **

**- ¿Quién eres?**

O en cualquier otro lugar.

**- Buen movimiento,...** Lo felicitaba por su buena técnica de karate. **- … pero, ¿quién eres tú?**

Seguiste insistiendo y tu oportunidad llegó. Por fin entablábamos una conversación y aunque no se logró el objetivo, esa noche mi vida quedo marcada por un feo trauma. Agradezco que hayas insistido en esperar por mí; justo como en los viejos tiempos. Me salvaste pero a consecuencia del incidente empecé a odiar a los de tu especie; sigo odiándolos hasta la muerte pero tú siempre serás mi única excepción

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre has sido la excepción a la regla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas comenzó, te hiciste mi asistente y las horas de trabajo aumentaron. Yo seguí enfocado en mi estudio, no pretendía dejar entrar a nuevos extraños a mi vida, lo que no sabía es que tú, en su momento, fuiste parte de ella. Mucho tiempo pasó y tu confesión por fin llego. Fue un duro golpe en mi orgullo y corazón; él que ahora se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, la única persona con la que podía desahogarme y confiar, me había confesado ser parte del enemigo.

_- Esto solo se puede tratar de una broma…_

Entre en pánico, hacía tanto tiempo que alguien no hacía latir con desenfreno mi corazón, preocupado y aterrado de perder tu amistad. No quería que una estupidez como el amor la arruinara, te pedí egoístamente olvidar todo pero era demasiado tarde para regresar en el tiempo, me había convertido nuevamente en el escudo que te protegía, el que te salvó, según me dijiste. Cedí, llegamos a un acuerdo, y una nueva historia comenzó.

_ - Espero que con esto ya no quiera escapar._

Cada vez que llorabas me dolía como cuando niños, ese sentimiento nunca se fue.

Esa noche llegó. Me tomaste de la manera más pervertida y me hiciste sentir cosas que en mi vida hubiera deseado no sentir. Fue doloroso ser atacado de esa manera, pero como reclamaste después, estaba menospreciando tus sentimientos.

_- Probablemente tengo parte de la culpa._

Llegó el segundo encuentro y ahora yo era consciente de ello. Me facilitaste las cosas pero después tú saldrías lastimado por mis excusas. Tus manos me envolvían y me llenaban de su calor, tus labios me quitaban el aliento y me hacía desearte cada vez más. Por qué tenía que perderme de esa manera en el cuerpo de alguien como tú, no era normal, pero más me avergonzaba al dejarte seguir una y otra vez, no podía detenerte, solo podía aceptar tus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego "eso" pasó una y otra y otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conocí tú pasado, la historia de la que me perdí, el pasado que no conocía en ti. Me contaste de tu dolor y yo te liberé de él, tú pasado te alcanzó pero en esta ocasión no te atormentó. Volví a sentirme inseguro, quería escapar tanto como lo querías hacer tú, juntos lo resolvimos y logramos superarlo.

**- Quiero que te quedes… conmigo. **

Fue la primera de muchas confesiones. No quería dejarte ver ese lado que ya conocías en mí; el lado que se preocupaba por ti, el que hacía mostrarme débil, el que me hacía desearte cada noche un poco más. Yo no era celoso como tu querías que lo fuera, para mí simplemente no tenía sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprovechaste cualquier oportunidad para demostrarme lo mucho que me amabas, ¿cómo esperabas que desconfiara de ti?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego del "te quiero" se presentó el "te amo", fueron dos realidades muy difíciles de afrontar y aunque ambos parecidos, sentimientos muy diferentes. Uno liderado por el cariño y el otro gobernado por la pasión y deseo de permanecer siempre juntos. Fuiste muy paciente al esperar esas frases salir de mis labios. Mi recompensa al serte sincero fueron lágrimas de alegría, un abrazo posesivo y un "no te dejaré jamás".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué más puedo pedir?... qué más puedes pedir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La llama del amor nunca fue apagada, hoy en día nos ilumina más que nunca. Todavía me sonrojo y tú todavía lloriqueas, eso es algo en nuestra personalidad que no podemos cambiar. Nos conocemos mejor que nadie y descubrimos nuevas facetas como ninguno.

Esta noche tuve un sueño, uno que me mostró nuestra realidad, uno en donde reviví aquellos días de infancia. Ahora lo recuerdo, me asombró y te volteo a ver.

_- No has cambiado en lo absoluto…_

Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla. Te encontré y como siempre lo he hecho, desde que nos reencontramos, no te dejaré ir. Duermes con tranquilidad junto a mí; en esta etapa de nuestras vidas no hay algo que nos impida amarnos con libertad. Te abrazo fuertemente y entre murmullos escucho mi nombre, sí, el de la persona que tanto amas. Me acurruco en tu pecho y tú también me abrazas, como el desgraciado que eres, haces mi corazón palpitar fuertemente. Me siento soñado pues otra vez recordé al niño tonto que fue mi vecino. No resulté ser el único despistado pues tú tampoco recordabas. Guardaría ese secreto incluso de ti, quería ser egoísta, quería tener el placer de ser el único disfrutando de recordar a ese niño tonto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no te hubiera conocido mi mundo no estaría de cabeza. No tendría por qué estar en constante inseguridad, pensando solo en ti y en estupideces tan vergonzosas.

_- Pero… me alegro. No cambiaría ninguno de mis días a tu lado, porque… eso es lo que los hace especial. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Si no te hubiera conocido, no podría disfrutar de esta felicidad que compartimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba una vez más aquel niño de cabellos rubios y ligeramente largos. Esperaba por mí para ir juntos a la escuela. Acostumbraba tomar mi mano y me hacía sentir protegido. Era un niño muy amable aunque me lo negará. Se convirtió en mi protector y tiraba de mi mano forzándome a ir adelante; era mi brújula, quien me guiaba por el camino tan empedrado y lleno de obstáculos en el que me encontraba. Él caminaba como si no los viera, para él no existían.

**- Senpai, espera, vas muy rápido. **Me sujetaba de la mano pero yo no podía seguir sus pasos, los míos eran más pequeños e inseguros.

**- ¡Otra vez nos retrasaremos por tu culpa!** Me volteo a ver enojado.

**- P-pero siempre salimos muy temprano y…**

**- Eso no es lo que importa. Me gusta ser el primero en llegar así que apúrate.** Se giró y jaló mi mano para seguir con su camino. A pesar de estar molesto él reducía su velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me pregunto si eras consiente de esos pequeños detalles. Para mí significaban mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el día a día nos volvíamos más cercanos, sin que te dieras cuenta. Me acercaba a ti porque a diferencia de los otros niños o niñas tú me hacías sentir seguro, en total confianza y cuando me regañabas solo buscabas mi bienestar. Tus duras palabras eran diferentes a lo que acostumbraba, no solo eran reglas impuestas, entre líneas podía escuchar algo distinto que me hacía sentir feliz. Tus dulces ojos miel eran tan cálidos; aún me muestran su calor.

Nuestra rutina diaria nos mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando te mire vistiendo el mismo uniforme de Karate que yo. Ya no odiaba las clases como antes, pude llegar a disfrutarlas con el solo hecho de tu presencia. Quería que vieras lo fuerte que soy y lo mucho que me esforzaba; deseaba que me reconocieras. Pero si de algo me podía quejar era tener que enfrentarme a ti. No deseaba lastimarte, quería ver tu sonrisa al proclamar la victoria, no importaba tener que caer ante ti. La hora de regresar era triste ya que tenía que esperar demasiadas horas para volver a divertirme contigo. Las únicas veces en que me emocionaba por volver era en temporada invernal.

**- ¡Mira Senpai!** Tire de su mano un par de veces para captar su atención. **- ¡Arriba, en el cielo!** Apunte con mi dedo índice. La noche hiso acto de presencia y con ella las primeras estrellas también. **- ¿Verdad que son muy bonitas?**

**- ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!?** Al igual que yo observaba el cielo. Parecía no tomar ni un descanso en sus pensamientos, siempre atento, siempre alerta. Por un minuto pensé que ignoraría mi comentario pero no fue así, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, con ilusión como los míos, observaba el lindo brillo. Su boca se abrió un poco, con impresión, las admiraba anonadado y al sentir como apretaba mi mano con un poco más de fuerza, volteé a verlo.

_- ¡Senpai está sonriendo!_ No despegaba mi vista de él. _- Su sonrisa es más bonita que esas cosas en el cielo. Debería de hacerlo más seguido... pero estoy seguro que si le digo algo se va a enojar. Mejor guardo el secreto._ Solté una pequeña risita.

Esa fue la primera de muchas sonrisas que me regalaste, que atesoré. Ese brillo que se reflejaba en tus ojos y tu gran sonrisa no los voy a olvidar jamás, no otra vez. Procuraba compartir contigo todas esas maravillas que se escondían de tu mirar, esperando ver otra vez tu linda sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me gusta mostrarte lo bello que es el mundo pero me gusta más aún acerté ver lo bello que es nuestro mundo; lo que hemos logrado construir en todos estos años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis padres siempre buscaron la perfección pero tú me enseñaste que en lo imperfecto hay algo superior, hay excelencia. Trabajaba arduamente por cumplir con sus expectativas, después de todo, los amaba demasiado, también buscaba su reconocimiento. Cuando las cosas no salían bien, cuando los castigos llegaban y yo solo quería escapar, tú te presentabas y lograbas animarme.

**- Oi Morinaga.** Llegó pateando mi pierna. **- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener esa cara?** Yo estaba sentado bajo un árbol del parque llorando por haber perdido en una partida fácil de ajedrez contra mi hermano. Sabía las consecuencias de aquello pues mis padres estaban observando.

**- S-senpai.** Secaba mis lágrimas con mis manitas, estaba bastante apenado por mostrarle esa cara demasiadas veces.

**- Ya te he dicho que los niños no tenemos que llorar.** Ponía sus manos en los costados y fruncía su ceño regañándome.

**-L-lo sé pero… pero cuando regrese a casa… **Seguro que tendría que quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche practicando para no volver a cometer el mismo error, eso si mis padres estaban de buen humor.

**- Atrápalo. **De su mochila saco un guante para béisbol y me lo lanzó. Lo tome entre mis manos con torpeza y lo observe detenidamente. Mi llanto se había detenido.

**- ¡Esto es…!** Me emocioné.

**- Dijiste que nunca habías jugado béisbol, ni siquiera puedo creerlo. **Ponía la mano en su frente tratando de no perder la cabeza. **- Esto es increíble, a veces me pregunto si eres un extraterrestre. **

**- ¡Se-senpai…! **Lo volteé a ver muy ilusionado y sostenía con fuerza el guante en mis manos.

**- No podemos jugar porque solo somos dos pero… podríamos lanzarnos la pelota un rato. **Volteó a ver la zona en busca de alguien para que se uniera al juego pero solo alcanzó a ver a una pareja. Sacó una pelota y otro guante y nos dispusimos a jugar. La lanzábamos entre nosotros.

**- Oye, tienes buenos reflejos para no haber jugado nunca. **Me mostró una de sus sonrisas.

**- Esto es muy divertido.** Igualmente sonreí. **- Gracias Senpai.**

Me divertía tanto con tu compañía que cuando repentinamente desapareciste me entristecí. Desde la ventana de mi habitación mire a muchas personas entrar y salir llorando de tu casa. No te vi en la escuela por un tiempo y me preocupe, tú no dejabas tu casa, ya no salías a jugar.

Regresaste pero esta vez eras diferente. Tus ojos no eran los mismos, parecías distraído y tu carácter era mucho más explosivo. Intente animarte tal y como hacías conmigo pero eso nunca funcionó.

_- Es mi oportunidad. Voy a jugar con él y todo va a ser como antes. _

**- ¡Senpai, senpai!** Corrí hacia él intentando alcanzarlo. Era la hora de salida y él estaba por irse. Estuve a punto de alcanzarlo pero después de que cruzó la calle lo perdí de vista. No me atrevía a ir a su casa así que no tenía otra opción más que irme.

Hubo un tiempo en que fue así. Tú no salías a almorzar y regresabas a casa con velocidad. Ya no te preocupabas por mí, ya no hablabas conmigo y pronto note que tampoco hablabas con los demás. Mantenías un libro siempre contigo, como si con eso fueras a evitar el contacto con los demás, como si pudieras alejarlos.

La situación se presentó y yo no quise desperdiciarla. Era tu último año en escuela elemental y yo tenía diez añitos. Mi estricto entrenamiento nunca se detuvo pero ahora se me permitiría dejar eso atrás. En unos días presentaría mi examen final, donde tenía la oportunidad de ascender a cinta negra, eso dejaría a mis padres lo suficientemente complacidos para poder dejarlo. Iba a ser una demostración donde cualquiera podía acudir, yo quería contar con tu presencia por lo que ideé un plan perfecto. Esperé por ti afuera de la escuela y esta vez pude detener tu andar.

**- Senpai, me gustaría que asistieras.** Le dije al entregarle una invitación que yo mismo había hecho. No era muy bueno dibujando pero lo compensaba con mi caligrafía. Esperé paciente por su respuesta.

**- Esto es…** Se quedó mirando el papel por algunos minutos. **- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para algo como esto.** Me regresó la invitación mirándome muy serio.

**- ¿Eh?** Estaba confundido.

_- ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?... ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Me duele mucho._

**- Además ¿por qué iría a un evento como ese? **

_- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?, creo que no lo estoy escuchando bien. _Algo en mi pecho dolía.

**- Debo irme. Consigue a alguien más para que vaya, nos vemos, como-quiera-que-te-llames. **Me hiso una señal avisándome que se marcharía y lo vi desaparecer entre las calles.

_- ¿Por qué siento tantas ganas de llorar?_ Tome la invitación, la puse contra mi pecho y en un acto repentino la doble estrujando también parte de mi camisa.

Después de algún tiempo de no hacerlo, ese día regrese al juego en el parque a llorar, aguardé con esperanzas a que vinieras pero solo me estaba mintiendo. En la oscuridad de ese refugió saque uno de mis marcadores y escribí mi nombre. Yo tenía un nombre, no entendía porque lo habías olvidado, no entendía porque ya no mirabas mis ojos.

**- Senpai… Senpai…** Y en un atrevimiento. **- …Souichi… t-te extraño tanto. **

_- "Los niños no lloran"_ Seque mis lágrimas con desesperación. Tenía que atesorar lo que me habías enseñado con tanto esmero.

**- ¿Ya no vamos a jugar béisbol juntos?... **Me preguntaba desconsolado.** - Era tan divertido estar contigo. **

Ese fue mi último intento. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a escuchar esas palabras tuyas, aquellas que me desconocían.

Nuevas personas entraron a mi vida y alguien que se preocupaba por mí también apareció. Nunca me imaginé que encontraría a una persona tan especial y de carácter tan diferente siendo amigo de mi hermano. Esa persona empezó a visitar la casa frecuentemente y ocupó un espació en mi corazón. Sus sonrisas eran brillantes y sus tratos eran muy amables, no fue difícil dejar entrar a una persona tan valiosa a mi vida. Algo en mí me hacía querer protegerlo, quería guardarlo celosamente del mundo y de todas las miradas. Un día cruzamos la línea y pasamos de ser conocidos a tener una relación. Yo lo envolvía en mis brazos deseando permanecer siempre a su lado, esperando a que un día pudiéramos vivir juntos lejos de ese lugar que me asfixiaba. Yo ya no observaba a mi vecino desde mi ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desapareciste de mi vida y hasta de mi memoria, pero nunca de mi corazón. Ese sentimiento permaneció dormido por mucho tiempo tal como una capsula de tiempo, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para volver a abrirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las exigencias en mi vida solo aumentaron. Tomaba clases extracurriculares y se me preparaba igual que a mi hermano, como si fueran a dejarme a cargo de la empresa familiar, la diferencia era que desde que nací estaba destinado a ser siempre el remplazo; solo tomaría la posición de un obrero más en la empresa. La vida no fue justa y en un momento crítico de mi relación todo salió a la luz. Todo por lo que había luchado se desboronó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Verdades que llegaron a mis oídos y me destruyeron, fuertes reclamos y un par de golpes de parte de mis progenitores, un tortuoso encierro y una huida sin despedida. Tome todos mis ahorros y me dirigí a la gran mansión que abandonaron en Fukuoka. Viví en ese lugar solo hasta que pude pagar por un departamento. Mis padres me contactaron para ofrecerme dinero a cambio de que permaneciera siempre oculto. Mes con mes depositaban en una cuenta pero yo no deseaba depender de ellos por más tiempo, quería terminar los estudios obligatorios y conseguir un trabajo. Revisaba constantemente el periódico buscando mi independencia pero me topé con lo que cambiaría mi vida y me regresaría al lugar de donde escape.

**- ¿Licenciatura de agricultura? ¿En Nagoya?**

Descuide los estudios a tal grado que había olvidado lo que me apasionaba. Ese artículo hablaba de la licenciatura y tenía muchos de mis temas de interés. Me desvele varias noches meditando por la mejor decisión y termine por regresar al lugar en que te conocí. No fue fácil y tuve que trabajar duro para que me aceptaran pero una vez que logre ingresar me sentí feliz de mi esfuerzo; feliz luego de tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel día de nuestro encuentro me volví a enamorar de tus ojos miel y mucho tiempo después de tu sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tantas cosas pasaron y tuve que enfrentarme a mis miedos; miedo a perderte, miedo a que no aceptarás este gran sentimiento que sentía por ti, que aún siento y hace latir mi corazón como loco. Escuche de tu voz que me querías a tu lado y con más dedicación luche por conseguir tu amor. Deseaba cada vez más de ti pero no quería presionarte. No hacer nada era lo único que podía hacer, ser paciente y esperar a que te acostumbraras. Fueron tiempos difíciles, de inseguridad y de temor, pero cuando el día llego fui la persona más dichosa. Me abrazaste repentinamente y susurraste esas palabras a mi oído, "_te amo_", retumbó en mis oídos mientras besabas mi cuello con pasión. Tú lograbas ser mucho más apasionado que yo cuando te lo proponías. Esas dulces palabras se repetían solo en los momentos más especiales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quería escucharlo de ti todos los días pero solo te reservabas el placer para los momentos más significativos. Te amo por eso y muchas cosas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva etapa llego a nuestra vida; si nuestra, ahora la compartíamos. Aceptaste nuestra relación mejor de lo que esperaba y me hiciste la persona más rica en muchas formas cuando se lo dijiste a tu familia. Pensé que permanecería siempre en las sombras pero me diste el privilegio de ser parte de tu familia, no podía estar más agradecido contigo. Ese día llore tanto que terminaste por golpearme en tu desesperación, no te culpo, ya que llego a ser muy desesperante por ser tan emocional. Nosotros cambiamos, no éramos los mismos que cuando niños y mucho menos que hace varios años atrás pero nuestra esencia permaneció intacta. Tú te sonrojabas de cuando en cuando y me mostrabas lo dulce de tu sonrisa, yo me esforzaba día con día para formar parte de tú todo e inconscientemente tú nunca dejaste de empujarme para que siguiera adelante.

Un día de limpieza trajo consigo todos esos recuerdos perdidos en mi memoria, la capsula del tiempo se abrió nuevamente y logre ver su contenido.

**- ¿Qué es esto?** Saqué una caja que se había mantenido por años en el fondo del que fue mi armario. Dormíamos juntos así que la habitación se quedó en desuso.

_- Tiene mi nombre._ Sacudí un poco el polvo y tosí. **_- "Nagoya"_** Tenía escrito. La abrí y me encontré con viejos recuerdos. Eran un par de uniformes que solía usar. Los tome, me los medí por encima y reí un poco al pensar que en algún momento yo use esas ropas. Saqué el contenido de la caja analizando pieza por pieza y viajando entre tantos recuerdos, me sentía muy nostálgico. Libros, un tablero de ajedrez, algunos cuentos y en el fondo había una bolsa de plástico oscura. **- ¿Mmmm?** No recordaba a ver visto esa bolsa antes, así que la tome entre mis manos y la abrí con cuidado.

**- ¡E-esto es…!** Un mar de lágrimas comenzó a descender cuando identifique a esa persona en la foto.

**- ¿S-souichi?** Todavía me preguntaba con duda. Pase a la siguiente fotografía y también estaba ahí.

**- No lo puedo creer… **Era él, no había duda.

**- ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo como esto? **

_- ¿Debería de guardar el secreto?_ Sonreía con melancolía.

Mis lágrimas continuaron pero ahora con alegría. Era muy emotivo. Recordar algo como eso solo me hiso pensar que siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos y me di cuenta de que te debía mucho más de lo que yo podía pagar. Ni todos mis besos podían recompensarte por la tranquilidad, felicidad y seguridad que tú me dabas… y encima ahora amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Permaneceré endeudado de por vida para poder quedarme a tu lado y pagarte por siempre con mi amor, mis caricias y mis besos, mi profundo cariño y mi eterno respeto. Solo espero que por el tiempo que nos resta sea suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tu cumpleaños llegó y yo tenía el regalo perfecto; no era caro así que no podías regañarme y era algo tan especial que estaba seguro que te gustaría. Preparé la más deliciosa de las cenas y saque un viejo vino que guardaba para una ocasión como la de hoy. Salí temprano del trabajo y pase por ti a la universidad. Regresamos juntos y accediste a tomarnos de la mano mientras caminábamos por las calles más próximas al departamento. Te sonrojaste y sentí el palpitar proveniente de tu mano. Al llegar nos sentamos a cenar y platicábamos con serenidad. Llegó el clímax de la velada.

**- ¿Souichi, me permites un momento?**

**- ¿Qué sucede?** Me preguntó extrañado al tomar su mano**. - ¿No intentarás hacer algo pervertido verdad?** Ahora lo decía más con burla que con molestia.

**- Nada de eso. **Lo levanté y de un cajón saque un paquete envuelto en colores sobrios y con un pequeño moño encima. **- Feliz cumpleaños Souichi.** Tomé sus manos y coloqué el regalo sobre ellas.

**- N-no tenías por qué molestarte.** Sus mejillas cambiaron a un color carmín. **- Si es como el año pasado te obligaré a regresarlo.** La mala experiencia de un caro reloj en su cumpleaños anterior lo hacía regañarme.

**- Aprendí la lección "Senpai" así que no tienes de que preocuparte.** **Espero que te guste.** Quitó la envoltura con cuidado y abrió la caja. Su cara mostró confusión hasta que ojeó ese libro.

**- E-esto… esto es…** La caja fue a dar al piso y ahora sus manos solo sostenían el libro. Sus ojos humedecidos miraban emocionados lo que sus dedos alcanzaban a acariciar. **- ¿D-de dónde sacaste esto? **Me volteó a ver con asombro mientras dos gotas traviesas se aventuraban por sus mejillas.

**- Las encontré en una vieja caja, ¿te gustan? **

Aquél regalo fue nada más y nada menos que un álbum fotográfico. Estaba vació con excepción de la primer página donde se encontraban dos fotos antiguas; la primera era una foto con todos los miembros de la clase de karate y la segunda era una foto del primer encuentro que tuvimos en una competencia que organizó el profesor, solo los que compitieron por el primer lugar aparecieron en esa fotografía.

Nunca antes de eso te había visto tan emocionado por una fotografía en la que aparecieras tú.

_- Me pregunto si lo recuerda._

**- ¿Qué es lo que ves en la foto Souichi? **Pregunté con curiosidad. De su boca salían gimoteos que intentaba controlar poniendo frente a él su antebrazo. **- ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Puedes decirme?**

**- E-estoy yo… y e-estás tú… somos nosotros.** Apenas secaba sus lágrimas y un par más volvían a salir. **- N-nunca dijiste nada… pensé que no lo recordabas.** Confesó dejándome perplejo.

_- Él también lo recuerda. _

** - Souichi.** Suspiré. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé entre mis brazos. Recargué mi mentón en su hombro y susurré con delicadeza **- ¿Hace tiempo te lo había dicho verdad?... que las fotografías son muy valiosas. **

**- S-sí. **Contestó entre cortadamente y entonces hice una petición.

**- Podemos llenar este álbum con muchos recuerdos de nosotros, de nuestra vida juntos. Quiero verlo contigo dentro de muchos años a partir de hoy. **Sentí como asintió y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me habías dado todo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los años pasaron y nuestra relación creció, maduró y se fortaleció. Nuestros encuentros no se podían dar con regularidad por nuestras ocupaciones pero eso ya no era lo importante. No por eso la relación se enfrió. Cada vez lo hacíamos con entrega, ambos nos mostrábamos cariño, pasión, nos mirábamos con deseo, nos tocábamos y besábamos; tú dejaste parte de tu vergüenza de lado pero preferías que fuera yo quien te invitara.

Esta etapa de nuestra vida podría llamarla "_anhelos y cambios_". Aunque el tiempo pasó no lo sentíamos de ese manera sino hasta que la pequeña Kanako, que hace años dejó de serlo, tuvo a su primer hijo. Yo observaba el cariño con el que tratabas a tu sobrino, me sorprendió la actitud que mostraste para con el bebé pero recordé nuestros tiempos de infancia; tú nunca cambiaste.

**- ¿Souichi? **Lo llamé en medio de la noche. Esta vez no podía dormir sin antes preguntar. **- ¿Estas despierto?** Pregunté nuevamente al no escuchar su respuesta.

**- Sí, ¿qué sucede?** Escuchaba su voz algo adormilada.

**- Pues, yo quería saber… si tú… ¿quieres un hijo?** Trataba de no darle vueltas al asunto, sabía que eso no le gustaba.

**- ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?** De un brinco se sentó en la cama y me volteó a ver, su sueño desapareció por completo.

**- Dije que si quieres tener un hijo.** Repetí tomando su mano tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. Por dentro estaba aterrado de su respuesta. Por años supuse que ambos habíamos hecho un acuerdo mutuo cuando aceptamos esta relación pero nunca tuve la delicadeza de tratar este tema con Souichi.

_- ¿Si me dice que sí qué es lo que debería de hacer?... estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta si ese es su deseo._ Muchas ideas se formaron en mi cabeza pero ninguna parecía convencerme del todo.

**- ¿¡De qué tonterías estás hablando tan de repente!?**

**- ¡Esto no es una tontería!** Alcé mi voz para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. **- Yo siempre estuve consiente de que no tendría hijos, si lograba encontrar al amor de mi vida yo estaría satisfecho con ello, pero… pero yo nunca te pregunté tu opinión. Tal vez es muy tarde para disculparme. Quiero saber qué es lo que deseas. Si lo que quieres es una familia, un hijo, yo moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que seas feliz.** Mi mano perdía su fuerza en el amarre.

**- Morinaga…** Su mano me sujetó con la fuerza que a mí me hacía faltaba. **- Yo ya sabía todas esas cosas cuanto me involucre contigo idiota. **Su voz era suave. **- ¿No sé a qué viene tanta inseguridad? **

**- Es que veo el anhelo con el que miras al bebé de Kanako.** Se sorprendió pues parece que no se había dado cuenta. **- Lo cargas y juegas con él, parece que te diviertes mucho, además siempre que nos despedimos y regresamos a casa te ves desanimado.** Lo acerqué a mí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. **- No quiero que tengas que privarte de nada por mi culpa**. Pensó su respuesta por unos minutos y luego recargó su cabeza contra mi pecho.

**- Te dije que ya sabía de estas cosas, idiota. No te voy a mentir, hubo un tiempo en me cuestioné lo mismo que ahora me preguntas y si… quería tener un hijo.**

_- Souichi…_

**- Quizá sea porque me acostumbre al criar a mis hermanos después de la muerte de mamá y quería vivir eso otra vez pero ahora con alguien que pudiera decir "me perteneciera", un hijo…**

_- Lo sabía._ Pensé desanimado.

**- Pero ya no más. **Terminó omitiendo las explicaciones.

**- ¿Por qué?** Pregunté separándolo de mí. Sus ojos no me veían y tenía sus mejillas de color.

**- No me gusto ver partir a mis hermanos.** Su expresión se vio envuelta en tristeza. **- No soportaría ver partir a un hijo mío. Los padres son sorprendentes…** Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en él. **- … deben ser muy fuertes para afrontar una perdida así, dejarlos ir cuando crecen. **

**- Entiendo.** Lo tome nuevamente entre mis brazos, acariciando su espalda. **- No debí de preguntar. **

**- No, no me molesta… además prefiero que me preguntes a que malinterpretes todo y pongas "esa" maldita cara.** Quería ocultar su sonrojo en un regaño.

**- Souichi sabes que ha pasado tiempo desde que hago ese tipo de cosas. **Mencioné entre risas.

**- Pues los malos hábitos nunca mueren. **

**- ¡Souichi que malo eres!** Comenzaba con mis lloriqueos.

**- Ves, a eso precisamente es a lo que me refiero. **Me señalaba acusándome.

Nuestra discusión siguió pero había alivio en nuestros corazones. Esa noche descansamos en medio de un abrazo y miramos a un nuevo amanecer. Disfrutamos de mis sobrinos, pues no solo uno fue el que trajo risas a nuestras vidas. Llegabas a consentirlos tanto que corrían el peligro de malcriarse; Kanako llegó a quejarse pues ni con tus hermanos llegaste a ser tan tolerante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora todo eso son gratas memorias; parecen algo lejanas y me hacen querer llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierro ese libro que reposaba en nuestras piernas y que ojeábamos con insistencia. Disfrutábamos de cada ilustración y comentábamos los momentos vividos. En tú cara veo un par de arrugas al igual que las que ahora hay en la mía. Te convertiste en el mejor profesor de la universidad y muchos alumnos ingresan a la facultad con la sola esperanza de recibir tus enseñanzas, me enorgullezco de tus logros, me enorgullezco de ti.

Doy un suspiro para después pronunciar un "_te amo_". Me correspondes tal y como espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocimos? ¿Desde cuándo es que nos amamos tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me acercó a ti y reparto cuatro besos. Beso tu frente, "te respeto". Tomo entre mis manos uno de tus mechones y lo beso, "dependo de ti". Entrelazo nuestras manos y me acercó a besar la tuya, "confío en ti". Y por último me acercó para deleitarme con tus labios y robar de ellos un beso apasionado, "te amo". Cada vez se vuelve más difícil expresártelo, convencerte de algo que ya sabes a la perfección, pero sin duda tú siempre vuelves a enamorarte; tu mirada me lo confirma una y otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si no te hubiera conocido, no podría disfrutar de esta felicidad que compartimos.

¿Qué sería de mí sin tus constantes regaños y esos empujones que me guían?

Este amor nunca morirá, nunca acabará o se extinguirá; lo sé porque todo tú me lo gritas. Aunque mi cuerpo perezca, mi alma no conseguiría descanso sin antes encontrar la tuya. Hoy como siempre… Te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
